


The bat and the bird

by eastwinds



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, dickbabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwinds/pseuds/eastwinds
Summary: Dick and Babs spend some time watching the sunrise after a night watching over Gotham City.





	The bat and the bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xX

The night was coming to an end and the Brown Tower was empty. But not for so long. Right before dawn, the place was promptly occupied by two familiar figures - a bat and a bird. Batgirl and Nightwing sat there, at the edge of it - as they always did, after a long night fighting crime - with their cups of coffee, ready for one of their favorite programs: watch the sun rise over the city they protected.  
It was not a date. They never really mentioned to any of those encounters as a date, at least. Their dates were way different and quite odd - it consisted of them always fighting each other, chasing after each other and also playing pranks at each other. Like a dance, a bat and a bird always running and battling over the city. They both liked a lot their unusual kind of flirting, thought. It matched their personalities really well.  
But this... It was just something they started doing after every night they spent fighting crime together, and ended up discovering they enjoyed it a lot. The Brown Bridge was halfway of their places and they both enjoyed each other's company. It was a good meeting place, since they didn't see each other as often as they wanted to.  
They stayed in silence for some time, just resting their tired bodies and enjoying the moment and observing the darkness of the sky going away and being replaced by a beautiful shade of blue.  
Dick could not put in words how glad he felt to be there - it was not only the moment, the sunrise and the place, but her company. He liked to share these moments with Babs. And he knew she felt the same about him. They didn’t really need to be speaking, just being there together was enough - they would feel close to each other without even saying a word.  
Everything was just fine, the weather, the view, the moment, the company. He was feeling true peace, the very first time in weeks, maybe. 

When he glanced at Barbara, she was looking at him with a big smile on her face.

\- What? - he asked, incapable of trying not to smile too.  
\- I missed you, Boy Wonder. - she said, messing with his hair.  
\- We always fight together. - he answered. She sighed.  
\- Always is such an overstatement. - she softly put her hand over his. - And yes, we are always fighting together. But you know who else I miss?  
\- I’m clueless.  
\- This guy called Richard Grayson. - she looked down, smiling. Her fingers were playing with little rocks she got on the ground. - Dark-haired, pretty smile, very handsome… People call him Dick. Not that he’s one, of course. Well, not always.  
\- Oh. - he smiled. - I miss someone too. Her name’s Barbara. Very clear skin, red hair, green eyes… Really gorgeous, a little stubborn and always putting herself in risk to help people.  
\- She must be amazing.  
\- She sure is. - his eyes shined. All she could do was blushing. 

He smiled without even noticing, and his smile was so pretty and she missed it so much that she couldn't help but smile back to him.

\- I love flying so much, you know? - she said, standing on her feet, pretty close to the edge, with her arms opened and the wind blowing on her hair and her cape. - I just love to jump over buildings and feel higher than everyone else, and the feeling that comes with it. 

He stared her for a while, with another smile escaping from his lips and a proud expression.

\- You know what I say. - he got closer, until they could feel the warm coming from each other’s breath. - Flying is nice, but I've learned to like falling really much too.

He hold her softly and touched her lips with his. He didn't remember how much he had missed her touch and her taste. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long, since something in her suit started beeping insistently, causing both to separate.

\- The work calls, Grayson. - she said, deeply breathing and letting herself go from his arms. She gave himself a last look before going away. - See you later, I guess.  
\- See you later, Gordon. - he stared at her jumping from building to building before he took his own way.

Then came the very familiar view of a bat and a bird flying over Gotham City, together, knowing that they would come back. They would always come back.


End file.
